1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conveyor systems and particularly to an improved stop mechanism interposed at a plurality of points in the conveyor path to prevent motion of a pallet being transported by the conveyor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many automated assembly plants and service facilities utilize a wide variety of conveyor systems to transport articles to a plurality of locations in sequence in order to efficiently produce a finished product or route a package or other item in a commercial system. Oftentimes items are placed or secured on pallets that are conveyed from one station to the next. At some stations the pallets are required to stop so that some action may be accomplished to the articles being conveyed. Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanism to stop the pallets at various points along a conveyor path, and then release the pallets to be conveyed to a subsequent point. This apparatus must be capable of acting against the driving force of the conveyor system to stop the pallets' motion.